


Bitter Wisdom

by devovere



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Desire, Drabble, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Sam gets caught looking.





	Bitter Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a Voyager Book Club prompt from ariella884: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”
> 
> Warm thanks to helen8462 for quick beta-reading, studied consideration of verb choice, and continued encouragement of my writing.

She caught me watching. My fault. Little tells of his devotion: his hand on her back, the tilt of his head. 

A woman doesn’t lean toward a man that way without knowing how it feeds his fantasy. It fed my own hunger, living so long on memories. 

Her eyes hooked into mine, flashed a warning like a jerk of the line. I looked down, shamed. Then angry. 

She lingered. Her mistake. Functional widow trumped ensign, and I spoke. 

“Greskrendtregk used to look at me that way. You have no idea, Captain, how much you’ll miss it if you lose him.” 


End file.
